


Catching Up

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva attempts to catch her sister up on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellitslant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tellitslant).



> Date: 1 February 2010  
> Word Count: 500  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://tellitslant.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tellitslant**](http://tellitslant.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Summary: Ziva attempts to catch her sister up on her life.  
> Spoilers: This is set in season 6. Consider all of Ziva's storyline fair game.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television Productions, Paramount Television, and CBS Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with " NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written in response to a prompt "request" from [](http://tellitslant.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**tellitslant**](http://tellitslant.dreamwidth.org/) for me to include Ziva in my 14 women that I write drabbles for. This ended up being more than a drabble, but that's okay. I love Ziva and I've always been intrigued about her relationship with her sister Tali. I use it whenever I can…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always coming through in the end…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

Dear Tali,

It has been far too long since I last visited to catch you up on my life. For that, I apologize wholeheartedly. Unfortunately, it will probably be even longer until I am next permitted to visit your grave. But we will see what happens with time, yes?

I have left Mossad, Tali, and revoked my Israeli citizenship. Currently, I am in the process of becoming an American citizen in order to be a full member of NCIS. Suffice it to say, Father has not taken this well. I sent him a long email regarding my decision. I simply could not allow him to use me as a disposable pawn. You know me, Tali, I have always believed in what Mossad does, what it stands for. Our family has always been proud of our heritage, of our involvement in defending our beliefs and our homeland. Father took it too far, Tali, and left me for dead. That does not include the fact that he used me to kill Ari when he knew that Ari was completely out of control and had gone rogue.

It was perhaps the most difficult decision I have ever made in my lifetime, but I had to do it. Father has proven time and again just how little he values his children, legitimate or otherwise. It is difficult enough to be his only living child. As angry with him as I am, I also do not wish for him to bury all of his children before he himself is dead and gone.

And so I chose to take complete control of my life. It has been an exhilarating experience, and somewhat traumatic. But I have found myself part of a wonderful family here in America. My coworkers have treated me with respect and love, and I did not like being deprived of that when Director Vance had me return to Israel.

I think I shall continue these letters to you, my Tali, and on the day I am able to visit your grave again, I shall leave these letters with you. It seems only right that you know what your older sister is up to, yes? You always had to know when you were still alive. Why should you not want to still know?

You know, I only received a very terse response from Father to my email, and nothing since then. I know that I have probably hurt him, as well as our mother, and it was not entirely intentional. If you should have any sway over such a thing, would you possibly be willing to visit him in a dream, explain to him why I did what I did? Perhaps he will listen to you more than he has ever listened to me.

I miss you, Tali, with each and every single breath I take. You were taken from us far too young, and I will never completely recover from that. But I persevere in this life for both of us.

Love,  
Ziva


End file.
